The Other City
by danielpetiteamie
Summary: Blueberry Muffin discovers there's another city out their just like theirs, but with counterparts. The Berry Bitty Girls and Huck rush to find it, but they face challenges. Monster attacks and turning into teens are only the beginning...Can the girls, along with Huck and their new friends from the other city defeat this newly found foe before it reaches home?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I own nothing except for the storyline, and the new characters.**

The sun shone brightly down on Berry Bitty City. The birds sang in the trees and squirrels chased each other around for nuts.

At a certain café in town, a red haired girl opened the oven door. "Hmm…..it was supposed to rise, Pupcake! And I added a kilo of baking soda," she asked a green patched dog. Pupcake whined at rubbed himself against the girl's foot. "What – oh, fine! But this is your seventh and LAST treat, silly!" the girl giggled as she dropped another treat to him.

The café bell tinkled, and four girls came in. "Hey, Strawberry Shortcake!" a purple haired girl cried.

"Hey, Plum! You need anything?" Strawberry smiled. It was clear these were her friends.

A latina clad in orange piped up. "That's alright, Strawberry. We're just here for, you know, Blueberry's 'Extra Book Club'." Every girl sighed. Their super-smart friend Blueberry Muffin had been acting really weird lately. Their book club meetings usually were every once a week, at night, but the genius had insisted that they have an extra meeting this week at the café.

Strawberry, usually the optimist, sighed as well. "Well, I'll just do the register then," she suggested. When nobody objected, she picked up a list of names from her counter. "Raspberry Torte?" A fashionable girl with hot pink hair raised her hand. "What did you read this week?" "Oh, um, I think I forgot," Raspberry said in a high pitched voice. "Lemon Meringue?" The girl wasn't called Lemon Meringue for nothing – she had a lemon shaped hair clip. "I read 1000 Ways to Tie Your Hair. I don't need to describe that, do I?" Lemon fretted as she saw her friends facepalm. "Straw – oh no, that's me," they all laughed as Strawberry ticked her name off.

Soon they got to the last person on the list. "Blueberry Muffin?" The girl wasn't there yet.

Plum groaned. "She told us to come here, but SHE'S late. Would somebody –"

She was interrupted as the café door was flung open. Everybody stared. Azure hair, aqua eyes, the lilac-stitched headband on her head.

"Sorry I'm late," Blueberry Muffin panted as Strawberry ticked her name off. Strawberry started," Did you read – " but stopped when she saw Blueberry holding a giant book. "Never mind."

"You won't believe what I've found out from The History of Berry Bitty City," Blueberry said excitedly.

"That Pupcake's family were caterpillars or something?" Orange said skeptically. Blueberry had had many of these false cases.

"There's another town like Berry Bitty City, and we used to be one big town, but for an unknown reason we split up and became two cities far away from each other." Blueberry concluded.

At first there was a shocked silence from the five others. Then they started hurling questions at her. "What are the people like there?" "What do they wear?" "Do they dance?"

Finally Blueberry yelled, "I DON'T KNOW!" When they had quieted down she continued in her normal voice," All I know is that over there, only five are human."

"That's a relief," sighed Orange.

"But they're all boys."


	2. Chapter 2

The six girls sat on a train to Berry Big City. They had to pick up their friend Huckleberry Pie, because they all agreed with what Strawberry had said," Well, Huck should know how to communicate with them.

Huck had already been informed by phone and he had seemed…." really excited " was how Blueberry had put it. She could still hear the voice on the other end.

"OTHER BOYS! OMGOMGOMGOMG….."

The train slid to a halt. The six young girls jumped off with their backpacks and caught two hummingbirds to take them to Huck's pet shop.

Huck was waiting with his own backpack. "Hey, Huck," greeted Blueberry warmly. The other five girls grinned at each other behind the blue haired girl's back. They'd always known Huck was closest to Blueberry out of all of them.

"You ready to go?" Raspberry asked Huck.

"Yeah, sure!" Huck smiled. "Let's go!"

Five hours later, the train to the border of the Berry Cities stopped. The sun was touching the horizon, struggling to send out its last rays. Seven silhouettes stood there silently, taking in the moment.

Finally Lemon broke the silence. "We should camp out here for the night," she suggested.

They broke into groups - Strawberry and Lemon in the first tent, Orange, Raspberry and Plum in the second, Blueberry alone because she had to "stay late to read more about the other city" and Huck, well, obviously alone as well.

Slowly all the lights turned off inside each tent except for one. Even though his light was off, Huck was awake as he watched Blueberry's shadow flip a page.

"How is this going to turn out?" he wondered sleepily to himself and Blueberry finally closed the book and the light diminished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I own nothing except for the storyline, and the new characters.**

The next day the seven of them woke bright and early. They each had half an apple, then set off.

"We're really leaving the Berry Cities," Plum said.

"Yes, we are! But no matter what we might have to face, we'll do it together!" cried Strawberry.

The others cheered and for a few hours or so the trekked through piney woods. They stopped to rest once every half an hour. By the time they'd been walking for five hours, Orange had a bruised arm from tripping on a rock, Huck had three mosquito bites on each arm, Lemon had leg cramp and Blueberry's ankle was bleeding from a thorn bush.

"Let's rest for a while," puffed Raspberry.

They sat at the edge of the forest and shared some food. Orange, being her usual calculative self, said," Not too much, or we won't have enough until we reach the other city."

Suddenly there was a gasp from Lemon. "Um, uh, guys, you, uh, really ought to see this," she stammered, pointing over the edge of the cliff.

The others climbed carefully over and stared with unbelieving eyes at what lay before them.

The beautiful green grass and apple trees continued on for around five miles, then abruptly stopped at a deep gouge in the ground. Beyond that, there was only stone, stone, and stone to be seen. Blueberry could even make out a slight puff of volcanic ash in the distance.

She turned to her friends. They were all looking at her.

"What? Don't stare at me," said Blueberry, who was starting to feel uncomfortable with so many eyes on her.

"Blue, you were the one who led us out here, and who knows the most about the other city. Can you lead us through that?" Huck pointed to the volcanic puffs.

The blue haired girl sighed. She turned back to the black stones.

"Guys," she stated. "We've got a long way to go." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I own nothing except for the storyline, and the new characters.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Strawberry, Blueberry, Raspberry, Plum, Orange and Huck covered the ears and winced as Lemon kept screaming.

"Why are we so tall?! Our shoulders are wider than our heads! Why do I have pig-" the others heaved sighs of relief as Lemon Meringue stopped screaming and flicked her new pigtails. "Ooooh, pretty!" she giggled.

They had just crossed the scar in the ground separating the lush grass from the black stones. An extraordinary change had happened. As soon as both their feet were on the other side, they'd been lifted up and surrounded by sparkles of their own color. Blueberry's sparkles were electric and azure blue, Huck's sparkles navy, Raspberry's hot pink and so on. When the sparkles had disappeared, they'd become taller and…basically the things that Lemon had said.

What they didn't know that if anyone saw them now, they'd be called teenagers.

Huck glanced at Blueberry. He hated to admit it, as he always told himself Blueberry was just a friend, but the teenager looked even better now.

Blueberry Muffin had lost her original blue hair. Instead, she'd gained a bluish-brown braid down to beneath her shoulder blades. Her headband sat as usual on her head, but it was thinner and it did not have its old knit-theme. Blueberry's bangs swept over her forehead to her left ear. She was still the whitest and still the most slender one of them all, though, and she wore a tight, long sleeved lilac T-shirt under a short sleeved electric blue shirt. Her green tights came down to the middle of her shins and she wore blue Converses.

Strawberry said," Well, let's just get some sleep first. We've been walking for five miles, and besides, I'm sure the transformation will disappear when we find the other city and cross the scar again."

"I don't think so Strawberry," Plum whimpered. Everybody turned to look at her. Plum walked backwards and across the scar back onto the green land. She stayed a teenager.

Far, far away in Berry Bitty City, Mr. Longface caterpillar was tending to his flowers when he heard seven faint voices yelling the same word:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for so long, I was on holiday. Again, I own nothing except for the storyline and the new characters.**

The silence was unnerving.

At least that was what Blueberry thought. After sleeping through the night in their new bodies, they had breakfast and walked for one whole hour. Without speaking.

Even though the silence was unnerving, Blueberry had studied everyone's new looks and jotted the down in her notebook, starting with Strawberry.

Their former unofficial leader had long red hair to her waist and the same strawberry cap set off a bit on her head. A dash of freckles across her nose brought out the most in the emerald green eyes. Strawberry's white blouse had a cute little strawberry sitting at the hem, right on top of her pink miniskirt. She had polished red, flat Mary Janes on her feet.

Raspberry's clothes were quite different from her clothes in Berry Bitty Bitty City... A linden green tank top with a raspberry on one shoulder covered her torso, and a hot pink petticoat came down to her knees. She wore hot pink espadrilles with a green stripe on each one that matched her outfit. The biggest change in her was her shoulder-length, auburn hair. Blueberry secretly thought she looked much better like this.

Orange was the only one out of them who looked exactly like her Latina self. The only difference was that her shoes were flats.

Blueberry could not get accustomed to Plum's new curly black hair in her trademark high ponytail. _Well, I'll have to eventually,_ Blueberry sighed inwardly. _Along with her lilac cardigan, baby blue leotard, and knee length plum tutu._

Huck looked unbelievably good. He wasn't hot, but he sure was good looking. _Don't think about that_. He was almost like his old form, just tanner and more muscular (Like way more muscular. He had a six pack!). He wore a navy blue hoodie and dark jeans.

It was only when they sat down for the night did the silence end.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Blueberry sat up immediately, almost bonking her head on the roof of her tent. She raced over to Raspberry's tent, where the sound had come from. When she got there she sighed in relief and the urge not to face palm.

Raspberry had found that they had new pajamas in their bags. Blueberry looked closer. They were plain shirts and trousers, in Raspberry's trademark linden and hot pink design. A raspberry was sewed neatly onto her left pants leg.

It seemed that they all had this design in their bags, just in their main two colors.

Blueberry changed, then found that she couldn't sleep. Finally she got up and read for an hour before lying down to sleep again.

Little did she know that the male in their group was watching her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I own nothing but the storyline**

"Hey, time to get up."

Blueberry yawned then sat up and looked at Plum, who'd stuck her head in. "Oh, okay. I'm coming," she murmured. She dressed in her clothes then took her stuff out of the tent.

As she packed her tent, she listened to the other's conversation. Orange had a new pimple between her eyebrows. But the most disturbing thing of the morning was Huck's news.

"You said you _saw _lava in the holes?" Blueberry asked as she struggled with one of the poles.

Huck shrugged. "Like I said, I was just taking a stroll ahead." He pointed to a spot of orange on the horizon. "It's not as far as it looks," he added quickly when he saw the looks on his friends' faces. "There are lots of black stone mounds that send out black smoke clouds every few minutes. When I looked in one, I saw this bubbling lava floating around. So I ran back to tell you guys."

_He's definitely getting more athletic_, Blueberry thought. _None of us could run that far._

"So, let's go ahead and have a look then?" she asked nervously. She expected Raspberry or Lemon to refuse, but when no one made a sound, she and Huck took the lead at the front.

They hadn't talked much since the transformation, so now they walked in awkward silence. Blueberry could feel Huck trying to say something, but failing to actually come up with anything. She felt the same way.

"Um, so, uh, how do you like the, like, new forms?" Blueberry asked awkwardly.

"It's gate – I mean, uh, crate – no!" Huck face palmed. "I meant it's great."

Blueberry giggled. "I think you look great as well," she whispered to herself.

"What was that again?"

"Oh, nothing," she said quickly. Huck had only heard "I think you look" so he started fretting inside his mind. _She thinks I look horrible? Too flashy? Maybe…__**good? **__Stop that! _He told himself firmly_. She likes you as a friend, dork. Don't get overexcited._

* * *

They'd been walking between the lava mounds for a while now. The seven had learned that before spitting clouds of smoke in your face, the mounds would give a loud hiss first. Then you'd have to back up and crash into your friends then narrowly avoid the smoke.

Suddenly they all heard a huge roar from behind one of the mounds. A huge beast jumped out.

It wasn't like anything Blueberry had seen before. It had sharp fangs and black fur with green socks. But the scariest thing was its eyes. It had these blue eyes so much like a pretty girl's that if a boy walked past he would be instantly attracted.

That was Huck's case, unfortunately. He was walking slowly towards the monster, which was already savoring its next meal.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Blueberry wanted to be the first person to yell that but Orange beat her to it. "Don't you DARE eat Huckleberry, Mister," she said to the beast sternly.

It just tilted its head mid-growl, like _whaaaat are you doing?_

"Orange.." Strawberry started.

"And don't look at me like that. You are being very, very naughty, young man," Orange scolded. The beast whimpered and put its paw over its nose.

Blueberry couldn't believe it! Orange was charmspeaking the monster like Piper McLean from the Heroes of Olympus! _Wait, the Heroes of Olympus? What's that?_ Blueberry had the vague feeling it was a book series she really liked. _Maybe the counterpart of Patty Persimmon?_

"I'm sorry," Orange was saying. "But please be a good boy, or, um girl and go back to where you came from."

The monster cooed then lumbered back behind the mound. Once Huck couldn't see its eyes, he stiffened then took a deep breath. When he'd recovered, the first thing he said was,"That was weird. Thanks for saving my skin there, Orange."

"No problem, Huck." said Orange. "although I still don't get my new - "

"SUPERPOWERS!" shrieked Raspberry. "Oh, this is AMAZING! You can persuade people to do whatever you want them to now!"

Orange grinned sheepishly. "Nah, I won't do that to you guys, trust me. Well," Orange pondered for a moment before a devilish smile spread across her face, "Maybe just a bit, like give-me-your-dessert-when-back-in-Berry-Bitty-City persuasion." Everyone laughed.

That night was the first night they needed someone on watch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I own nothing but the storyline, and the new characters. Warning: This is a fanfic based on Blueberry and Huck. For fans of Strawberry, Raspberry, Plum, Lemon, and Orange, don't worry. There will still be moments when they star, but definitely not as much as the two mentioned.**

**_A week of walking aimlessly towards the horizon, night watch shifts, blue-eye attacks (that's what they decided to call Orange's first charmspeak victim) later..._**

Huck had been watching Blueberry all day.

She'd been writing and writing in her cute little font on her blueberry notebook and looking up every now and then at the others. Huck had looked over her shoulder once.. She'd written: _Orange's charmspeak probably will come in handy when she's with her customers back in Berry Bitty City. So that's how the powers are planned! One for each personality...would mine be super organisation?_

Huck personally thought her superpower would be observation or something.

Strawberry's yell brought Huck back from the thoughts. "Look!" she cried, pointing at the horizon.

There was a little fuzzy green line sitting right on the vanishing point. Blueberry opened her book. "Strawberry's right! The city is supposed to have an iron fence with vines growing on it. That must be the green tint!"

They celebrated and jumped up and down for ages until Huck spoke up,"Um, maybe we should just get in there."

Raspberry giggled sheepishly. "Maybe we were getting a bit out of hand," she admitted.

* * *

"Um, hello? Anybody?" Blueberry called nervously into the shadows on the other side of the vine fence.

"Give it up, no one's there." Plum was trying to climb the fence.

Strawberry sighed. "Plum, oh please do come down. You'll frighten the people inside."

"Like I said, there's no one there -"

"Who's there?" a deep voice said from inside the shadows.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed, apart from Huck.

"We're from another city like yours that is hundreds of miles away," said Huck. "Oh, and Orange here has got superpowers."

There was an awkward silence before the owner of the voice stepped out.

First they saw a pair of army green combat boots. Then a pair of black pants, and a dark green sweater. Finally his face appeared. He had tanned skin and a pair of dark, searching green eyes.

"You're humans?" he said finally.

Huck laughed. "I like this dude's sense of humor. Come on, man! 'Course we're humans. I'm Huckleberry Pie, but just call me Huck. This is Blueberry Muffin," he said in a moony tone that only Blue didn't notice. Everyone else stifled a stupid grin, and the

"Hi. Nice to meet you."

After introducing themselves, they all jumped when they heard a roar not too far behind them. They couldn't see anything, but the teenage boy fiddled with something out of their sight on the ground and a tiny area of fence swung open as a door.

"Get inside!" hissed the boy. When Huck and Blueberry just stared blankly he yelled,"Now!"

They rushed inside immediately. Just as the boy slammed the door shut and locked wait with seven different keys, a huge beast leapt out of the shadows on the other side. "Get down!" Blueberry heard the boy's shout and dropped to the ground so hard she heard a slapping sound.

When the monster had gone, the boy turned to them and held out his hand.

"My name is Avocado Smoothie. Welcome to the City in the Ash."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I do not own anything but the storyline and the new characters.**

_It's been such a long time since we've had visitors._

_Especially not such beautiful young ladies as you..._

_Please stay with us. Stay...STAY!_

Blueberry sat up in her bed so fast that she pulled her neck muscle. Burning pain shot through her neck and the back of her head and she writhed around on the bed in agony for a few seconds before the pain faded. She took a deep breath, then tried to recall her nightmare. An eerily quiet voice...the shadows upon her...a gut instinct to run, but finding her feet were stuck in place...

She sighed and stood up, yawning hugely. Blueberry heaved herself to her small private bathroom and started to wash and get dressed.

After being introduced to Avocado (who Strawberry took an abnormal amount of interest in), he'd led them around the city. Most of the people there didn't smile and wave, like they did in Berry Bitty City. Instead, the citizens of the City in the Ash nodded solemnly like this was their last day. When Lemon pointed this out, Avocado had stared at her so fiercely she cowered. Then he apologized.

"Sorry. It's just that, well..."

"Yes?" Blueberry had put in.

"You never know if it might actually be their last day."

"WHAT?!" Orange cried.

Avocado put a hand to his eyes, like he'd seen too much sorrow and he didn't want to see more. "Each day, another citizen dies. Either of sickness, of starvation and dehydration, or of monster attacks while out looking for food."

"Then why look outside? Grow food in here, then," said Huck.

"We don't have enough space. We've already limited the monster attacks by closing our space in."

Raspberry interjected,"But doesn't that give the monsters more space to live in and more space to corner you?"

"You don't know where they're going to spawn."

"_Spawn?_" the seven of them echoed.

Avocado explained. "They appear in a puff of dust. Wherever space is, they take it up. Now we don't have gardens, extra space, nothing! All because it's too dangerous. Our city is doomed!"

"Oh, lighten up for once, Avocado," a breezy voice said.

They all spun around.

Another teenage boy stood behind them. He had tousled light blond hair and lime green eyes. He wore a white running jacket, a grey turtleneck, black-and-neon-yellow cargos and pale yellow running shoes.

Avocado seemed to brighten up in this boy's presence. "Hi, Lime. Everybody," he waved a hand towards the new boy,"this is Lime Soda, one of my best friends."

"Pleased to meet you," seven voices chorused.

Lime started flirting almost immediately. "Hey, pretty," he said lightly to Lemon, who blushed and murmured something about hairbrushes.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a dark-skinned boy in brown and white running up to them. "Avocado! Avoca - pant - do, you - gasp - have - to-"

Avocado stiffened. "What is it, Coconut Rum?"

Coconut shouted,"BLUE EYE ATTACK!"

* * *

**Sorry to leave you guys on cliffhanger. Just writing short to make sure my mom doesn't see me...**


End file.
